Bad Timing
by XxIrisxX
Summary: Tyson and Kai get walked in at a very bad timing. One-shot. Prompt: 'Paint' by Red Tune. Watch out! XD


**Bad Timing**

**Summary:** Tyson and Kai get _walked in_ at a very bad timing. Prompt: 'Paint' by Red Tune.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade, Looney Tunes or Pepe-le-Pew. He was fun though!

**Warning:** Language and...lemon? :D

**AN:** Hi everyone! I'm back and with a new one-sho! Red Tune prompted me to do a Tyka involving Paint and...dirty bladders. I don't know just how much dirty she wanted buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut, a little overboard doesn't matter, right? ;) Takes place after GRev. So here's the story~

* * *

"So what exactly happened again?"

Hiro seemed skeptical Well, for once, you don't really expect a flustered, messy, stupid and a white stripped little brother calling you from a departmental store. Second of all, white stripped? _Seriously?_ Like, did Tyson just get run over by a paint roller?

That was what Tyson _bet _Hiro had been thinking all along as he and Kai were heading back to the dojo with a very silent Hiro leading them.

Tyson looked like a skunk. He _bet_ he looked like a total stinky animal of the wild and a total laughing matter of the town!

So was it really wrong for Hiro to ask that question when they finally arrived home and Kai went back to his _mansion_ after a while in utter embarrassment?

Nope.

Tyson didn't really have an immediate answer. Of course, 'Just bad timing' came to his mind but probably that wasn't an answer which would get him out of trouble. So he shrugged and made an 'oh well' gesture with his face before he was knocked out of the way by Hiro while stepping in.

Huh, RUDE.

"Well, uh, I dunno where to begin. It just happened. _Happened._ You know?"

Sure a LOT had happened. But the question was_—_should Hiro even _try_ to know?

By the looks of it, he wasn't getting out of this one. So he might as well start explaining and get it over with. Who knew? Maybe Hiro would be generous and not laugh his ass off?

Yeah right. Like that was ever going to happen!

"Weeeell...let's just go to your room, okay? And uh Hiro, close the door."

* * *

Tyson didn't know what better way he could spend a Sunday afternoon together with Kai. They were at a hardware store, sure. Lotsa public, lotsa bladders and lotsa metallic parts. Not so romantic, right?

WRONG.

They said, if you could be innovative, you'd go a long way. Tyson wasn't sure who these 'they' were but _they_ probably kept situations in mind. Situations like _this one_ where a raging hormonal teenager was trying his hardest to get a quick lay in the dirtiest place _imaginable_...hmm...okay, maybe not the dirtiest place imaginable but you get the drift.

So there was _this_ place.

What was so great about this place? Lots of public, little space to stand and all the more reason to have absolutely no personal space and practically stand _all_ over Kai. Just _perfect._

When the dual haired blader was looking at a new launcher (if only he'd take a peek at a certain someone's _launcher_...hehe...to see what he'd _launch_ per se), he couldn't help but shiver when Tyson ran a finger down his spine and on his butt. There was a shiver coming from Kai and Tyson felt it.

"Hey baby, when this is done, I know what we could do on our date." He smirked while putting on his (pathetic) best (horny) sexy voice.

Kai jerked him off and concentrated more on the _launcher_. The real kind, you pervs!

Tyson wasn't deterred. He cramped close to the other on purpose and let his warm breath bounce off the bare skin on Kai's shoulders.

There was a reason why Tyson loved that halter neck of Kai's and this was one of the reasons. _One._ 'Cause, umm, others were a matter of boyfriend-boyfriend privilege. So huh. How's that for gossip?

Kai exhaled this time and vainly tried jerking Tyson off. He didn't get to do that as Tyson brushed his fingers along Kai's nice, _firm _ass and gently gave his earlobe a brief sucking before he said, "That looks lovely, right?"

"Uhun." Kai replied in a slightly raspy voice which made Tyson smirk even more. That's right. For once in his entire life of sixteen years, he knew what he was doing and he knew he was the best at it. "This launcher will do." But his face faltered as that raspy voice was gone just as Kai turned his entire attention on the launcher.

You gotta be _kidding _him! Here was Tyson trying to do Kai and Kai was worried about some stupid _launcher_? Talk about a total turn off!

No, wait. He wouldn't be running whining questions in his mind but...WHAT? Kai preferred an artificial plastic launcher than an original one? Yeah, he knew it sounded raunchy. Keep the pervy comments to yourselves, perverts of the world! Tyson could care less about the 'M' rated things running in your minds. He had _other_ things to worry about. For example—

What was wrong with Kai that day? Why wasn't he turning on? Why was he being such a _tube_ _light_ when it came to having enormous amount of copulating pleasure? Why did the stupid launcher make funny scenes in Tyson's mind? ARRRGH. Fucking arousal!

Tyson swore, had it not been incredibly fun, Tyson would totally stop having sex and arousal and live off as a hermit in the lonely mountains.

But sex was_ fun_. Arousal was freaking _awesome_...and Tyson was _Tyson._ See where the problem was?

But what was with KAI? Seriously? That guy could be turned on any time at any place! And NO. Tyson was NOT putting on his _own _profile on top of Kai. He would like to put _himself_ on top of Kai right then but he was NOT putting on his own profile on top of Kai. Kai was a horny bastard and he did want sex...OKAY FINE. So maybe Tyson _was_ putting his own profile on top of Kai but what did everyone expect? Tyson was a _guy_! SHUT UP!

("Stop laughing you prick! It happens and you know it!")

Anyway. So the point was, Kai was playing hard to get and was being a hard nut to crack. Unluckily for him though, Tyson was stubborn as a _mule. _("No ew, I don't think mules are horny. Shut up.") If Kai was a hard nut to crack, Tyson would make him so _hard_ that when he _cracked_, there would be sweet male elixir all over the place.

Tyson had tricks and that was definitely _not_ a bad pun.

("I said, SHUT UP!")

"Long isn't it?" Tyson whispered into the dual haired boy's ears, letting his fingers trail down his back and circle around his waist.

Kai stiffened and momentarily leaned into the touch, contracting his stomach muscles as Tyson's fingers felt their way across it.

"Tyson!" He yelled under his breath, trying to swat the other's fingers away but it was a little tough to do while _examining_ a brand new launcher with the shopkeeper standing _inches_ away from him. (Uh...well, not the shopkeeper's launcher but the one he was selling...the plasti—oh just...just- just...argh, never mind.)

Tyson let out a smug smile. There was no way Kai could get out of this one without fear of gaining some attention. Now was his chance.

He leaned closer to the older blader and spoke softly, letting his warm breath tickle the other's ears and skin as he started, "What? I'm just talking about the launcher. It's sure long. Look at the _friction_ it can give."

He pressed himself against Kai's back, not missing the sudden thrill that washed over his body as his slightly hard self touched the firm goal. "_Long, hard, shiny_ and soooooo much _friction."_

He didn't miss Kai tensing as his sweet spot was teased by Tyson's _launcher_ and gave Kai a slight nibble at his earlobe to which, Kai moaned ever so softly.

"T-Tyson. Not now." He heard Kai protest but it didn't have that focus to resist. Which meant...

_Sex, baby. SEX. Just a little more and you're mine. _

Kai had set down the _real_ launcher long ago and was debating whether to buy it then or come back later for it. By his very body language, Tyson could easily guess that he was rubbing off on Kai. His magic was working, as always. Kai was beginning to get _puddy._ And a puddy Kai meant—

_Omph!_

NOT being pushed by a rush of kids while he was having sexy day dreams about himself and Kai. THANKS FOR RUINING IT KID.

"Hey watch it kid!"

"Sorry mister."

Tyson huffed and straightened himself. What he hadn't notice was that _inadvertently_ and _completely_ by coincidence, he had dry humped his sexy boyfriend who was now sexily trying to appear calm while his mind screamed 'BANG ME ALREADY'.

Tyson could practically _hear _it as Kai moaned a very soft, _very_ raspy, _very_ sultry 'Bang me already' while completely leaning against him.

AHA! So the nut _was _crackable! In every sense of the word! AHAA~

("Stop with the AHA already and get on with it! It's irritating and I can_ freaking_ _hear _the tilde sign!"

"I AM getting to it, _Hiro._ If you'd just let me _roll_!")

So where was he?

Oh yeah.

With a huge grin on his face, he made way out of the store grabbing Kai and went straight into the dressing room of a nearby departmental store.

They were _famous _and he was horny. So nobody really stopped either of them. Or maybe because they thought that the duo was your stereotypical high-on-sugar weirdos. Whatever.

Before long, they were sprinting towards a rack of clothes, picking any random two and quickly making their way into the first empty dressing room they had found.

("No that wasn't desperate—you know, I won't get to finish it tell if you don't stop interrupting meeeee."

"But that is _textbook_ despo, li'l bro. And so boring."

"HIRO!")

As soon as they had managed to close the lock in their not-so-manageable state—and locking was the _least_ of their worries, trust Tyson on this one—the younger blader pushed the older against the white wall of the dressing room and pressed his lips hard against those of Kai's.

He could _feel_ the enormous pleasure radiating off the other one as he moaned wantonly and opened his mouth and let Tyson dominate him into submission.

("_Wantonly? _Do you even _know_ what that means?"

"I do _now_, SHUT UP!")

Kai frantically tugged at Tyson's pants, parting his legs and Tyson took it as an open invitation and pressed his hard self against a similar Kai, lifting up his top and ravishing his body.

He sucked on Kai's nipples and felt Kai breathe heavily as he continued moving his lips downwards and sucking Kai's navel to which, the older blader responded by scratching Tyson's back with his nails.

Tyson heaved in pure _wanton_ ("WANTON WANTON WANTON! TAKE THAT YOU BULLY"), his body shaking as Kai sucked the top of his ear. His face was lifted by the dual haired teen, guiding it towards his lips and lapping his tongue once over Tyson's lips, teasing him to surprise Kai.

Tyson smirked and slid his tongue inside Kai's mouth, feeling every inch of the sweet, warm sanctuary while starting to dry hump into Kai.

Kai smelt wonderful. Strong, musky, sexy...and there was some other kind of smell that invaded his senses. In his blurred mind, he couldn't guess what it was but it was_ fresh_ and _pungent_ and did everything to add to Tyson's already extreme condition.

Kai suddenly rolled over, pressing Tyson against the adjuscent wall, madly tugging at his belt and fiddling with it.

Tyson helped Kai quickly, undoing the other's pants as well while rolling back on top of Kai yet again; landing hard heavy kisses all over Kai's body which made Kai vainly stifle many moans.

There was that smell again. That beautiful, strong, fresh, pungent smell and the sound of bodies clashing onto thin plies of the tiny dressing room. They could be caught any moment..._oooooh _and _that_ made the sex even more mind-blowingly awesome.

Pants undone, Kai quickly lifted his leg up and held it against Tyson's waist. The bluenette could hold it no longer. He knew Kai _too _couldn't hold it in much longer. They were both blank of their surroundings, their minds totally oblivious to the whole unsuspecting world around them.

It was time.

Tyson was ready to go for the next step—lube or not—and Kai didn't seem to mind. A little readjusting, a little wanting sigh from both and—

"Alright kids that's enough. Get out!"

"AAAAH! What the—"

"Hey wh-what? Ty, you're done? HUH?"

Both Tyson and Kai jerked out of their trance only to discover the security and the store manager looking at them _extremely_ unhappily (Tyson would say wide eyed but somehow, having eyes bigger than the moon didn't quite fit into the definition) and _so_ pissed that if screaming 'HOOLIGANS' in public in an extremely annoying high pitched voice was not at all indecent, they'd totally do that right then, right there.

Of course, it took both Tyson and Kai a few minutes to gather their wits (literally) and when they came about—when _Kai_ came about—he was so embarrassed that he could really go for digging a hole and hiding there for like, forever! As for Tyson, getting caught without pants and in the midst of his orgasm...well...that was not the best of situations. Understated.

"It's not what it seems, officer. I want my lawyer!" Tyson said, flustered and frantically pulling his pants up.

"Too much American movies you watch, kid! You kids should be ashamed of yourself." The security said in a deadpan voice. "This is a public place. If you don't have shame for yourself, at least have shame for others."

"And mind your surroundings." The store manager added totally paranoid (and knowing no word as 'fun'). "You didn't think that no one would notice two guys going towards a freshly painted dressing room and wouldn't get suspicious?"

'Fun'- pronounced 'faa-uhn': noun. Meaning: 'amusement'. Get a dictionary, lady!

Anyway, what was it? Stating the obvious? If they _thought_ enough, they wouldn't _be_ in this mess to begin with, now would they? Thinking was what Tyson didn't do _first_. Especially _not_ when he was having an ultimate _craving_.

"I mean, there is no queue! How could you people be so stupid and so _shameless_! What are your names? I'm calling your parents. Both of you. Names. NOW."

Hornyness made people stupid. But she wouldn't _know _that as she probably ate up the 'fun' word in her dictionary! Of course, Tyson wasn't sure whether there ever was a word called 'Hornyness' but well, who cared? He had bigger things to worry about. LIKE GETTING CAUGHT HAVING SEX WITH HIS PANTS DOWN and also, GETTING GROUNDED!

So excuse him for not having _shame._

...WAIT A SECOND! Did she say _parents?_

Tyson blanched then and there. He couldn't let Gramps know about this! He would be grounded till his mojo dried out! He couldn't tell Gramps. No way! Not Gramps!

...WAIT ANOTHER SECOND! Did she say_ freshly_ _painted dressing room_?

Tyson looked at Kai who was cursing under his breath, giving Tyson a major stink eye as he was all blotched up by splotches of white paint.

And if Kai got paint on him...then...

OH DAAAAAAAAMN IT.

* * *

"So that's why you look like a skunk?" Hiro commented, amused and turning red from trying to stifle his laughter. Well, he failed as he ended up laughing right into his brother's face WHICH the brother didn't really like, thank you very much!

Tyson squinted his eyes in pure anger (and shame but mostly anger). That..._prick._ He wasn't HELPING!

Now that his brother came and saved his ass..._their _asses, he'd ring it like a victory bell and that meant Tyson would have to owe him for a very long time. Not a happy trail of thought when your brother was an asshole. He'd be in PURE agony.

DAMN IT!

When Hiro finally stopped clowning around, he wiped his tears off and said in a mock warm tone, "Bro. If you were going to play Pepe-le-Pew, you should've been smooth like him!"

"What did you want me to do? Fart my way out of there?"

Hiro burst out in another fit of laughter and Tyson was left looking like a total moron. That was why brothers were jerkwads.

That was why one having asshole big brothers should _never_ go into a queue-less dressing room.

That was why one in general should _never_ _ever _go into a queue-less dressing room.

That was why one shouldn't get caught. With. His. Pants. Down.

Like Tyson.

It'd save one_ loads_ of embarrassment.

Unlike Tyson.

And he'd not owe to his asshat of a brother.

Very_ much_ like Tyson.

Damn.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

"Hiro, shut up."

"HAHAHAHA."

_Idiot big brothers._

* * *

**AN:** What's with me and launchers, you ask? Well I dunno myself! It stuck in my head and...O.o I'm such a pervert! I really need to cleanse my brain. BUT I hope this was dirty enough and I really_ really_ hope all of you guys like it! Please review. :)


End file.
